User blog:JKGame/Kyoko Kirigiri vs Naoto Shirogane: Epic Rap Battles of the Universe
Welcome, welcome, to another battle in Epic Rap Battles of the Universe. Quite a while ago, I made a Danganronpa vs Persona battle in form of Makoto vs Makoto, and looking back on it, I'm not happy with how it turned out. Some lines there I felt were ok, but there were also a lot that I missed out (I didn't even reference "You got that wrong!"). So here we are with another matchup with the same two franchises. This cover was inspired by JaphethMario's cover for his AVGN vs Kirito battle. I figured it makes sense to make a cover like this for this matchup since TVs play a big role in Persona 4. With those out of the way, let's dive into this battle! "The Ultimate Detective of Danganronpa, Kyoko Kirigiri, and Detective Prince and member of the Investigation Team from Persona 4, Naoto Shirogane, battle each other to see who's the superior renowned female detective born in a family of detectives raised by her grandfather." Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF THE UNIVERSE!!! KYOKO KIRIGIRI! VS! NAOTO SHIROGANE! BEGIN! 'Kyoko Kirigiri:' I’ve been taught to never show bias, but this time I won’t be holding back I’ve got more than enough Truth Bullets to take a shot at this hack You solved a lot of cases, yet you can’t put together the clues That ever since you two met, Kanji’s been in love with you You’re merely a Prince; I don’t need chopsticks to prove I’m the King/Queen And the King’s orders are absolute, so I shall order you to admit your defeat Your friend Chie does a better job at being a male through and through And from what I’ve seen, she would’ve handled this beef better than you 'Naoto Shirogane:' Let me interrogate you for a bit. You came from a family of detectives And you were raised to become one by your grandfather. Is this correct? Well then, looks like I’ll Face Myself again. I should dub you the Ultimate Clone You’ll get another set of burns so severe you won’t be able to cling onto your hope Surrounded by a pack of imbeciles who do nothing to help solve the cases Your rap’s like a failed Closing Argument, with the pieces in the wrong places You’ll be following your father’s footsteps when I see that you Blast Off to your doom. At least I helped prevent humanity’s demise when I finally brought Light to the truth! 'Kyoko Kirigiri:' Your verse couldn’t have sounded more amateur than if you sent them in texts Tried to pose as a male, yet you don’t have the balls to present yourself in a contest This must be like skiing for you, because you’re struggling with this beat at the moment You should’ve known telling your serious life story isn’t welcome in a party environment. 'Naoto Shirogane:' I’m spitting lethal ciphers that will leave you poisoned once again Honestly, you should’ve stayed dead after your noxious execution Just stick with Makoto in dilly-dallying with callow love affairs You can’t keep living alone. Otherwise you’ll soon be wallowing in Ultra Despair 'Kyoko Kirigiri:' This reverse Chihiro’s coming up short and acting more childish than her Shadow I’ll boil this hard-boiled detective, leave you hanging like you’re on a telephone pole I witnessed my class getting killed while you’re getting freaked out by ghost stories Your successor was some maniac whose name’s two letters away from Adachi 'Naoto Shirogane:' You need an After School Lesson on crushing the track in this Nonstop rap Debate How unfortunate that the bear you encountered wanted you to murder your classmates This is like a Bullet Time Battle: I’m nailing disses to the rhythm of this beat If we’re comparing our character and detective skills, then you’re certainly not me. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!!! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF THE UNIVERSE!!! Poll Who won? Kyoko Kirigiri Naoto Shirogane The Next Battle Is... Sayaka Maizono vs Rise Kujikawa (Just kidding.) Wallace & Gromit vs Phineas & Ferb Category:Blog posts